Sella
Sella is a young girl gifted with the Dark who Vaelin first meets during his Test of the Wild. She and her friend Erlin Ilnis are on the run from the Fourth Order. Appearance and Personality Sella is pale, with a flawless elfin face and a shock of auburn hair. She's unable to speak, and communicates with fluid hand movements. She is a follower of a minor religious sect called the Sun and the Moon, and therefore considered a denier by the Faith. Powers Sella is gifted with the Dark. She can touch people, and make them do her will. When her father was killed by a landowner, she made him confess his crime. When imprisoned in the Blackhold, she made the prison guard let her free. History Blood Song Sella is arrested on council orders following reports of unfaithful practises and imprisoned in the Blackhold prison in Varinshold. She used her Dark gift to make the prison guard let her out of her cell, and attack the other guards, while she makes her escape. She meets up with Erlin, a man well known for helping deniers escape the Unified Realm. Sella and Erlin flee Varinshold north through the Urlish Forest toward Renfael, pursued by Order Brothers Tendris Al Forne and Makril. However, they are caught in terrible winter snow storm. Reaching the end of his strength in the snow drifts, Erlin starts to cursing the storm. Vaelin Al Sorna, who is camping nearby for his Test of the Wild, hears him, and brings them back to his cave. The next morning, Sella is extremely nervous when she learns that Vaelin is a novice of the Sixth Order, and wants to leave. But, when Vaelin smells horses and dogs to the south, he agrees to help them escape. While he draws the dogs away using a scarf Sella gives him, they escape to the north. Sella eventually reaches the Fallen City in the mountains to the north of Renfael, where she becomes the leader of a community of people all gifted with the Dark. Erlin continues to guide other gifted to the community. After Nortah attacks Battle Lord Lakrhil Al Hestian, he flees north through Renfael to the mountains. The community find him fallen from his horse, raving with fever from his wounds. They take him to their encampment, and cure him. Sella touching him, expecting to bind and enslave him, but her power doesn't work on him. And so, the two became lovers. Later, Vaelin tracks Nortah to the encampment, to bring him to justice. However, seeing that Nortah is happy, Vaelin agrees to tell everyone that he was killed by the Lonak, and he only found his body. As Vaelin leaves, the community plans to leave the Fallen City, possibly to the Northern Reaches, because the Fourth Order seem to now know about the community. Tower Lord Sella and the community make the arduous treck to the Northern Reaches, and are allowed to settle by Tower Lord Vanos Al Myrna in Nehrin’s Point. Over the years, she and Nortah have had two children. When Vaelin is appointed the Tower Lord of the Northern Reaches, he visits them. During the visit, Vaelin collapses with a vision from the Blood Song of the death of King Malcius.Category:Characters Category:Gifted Category:The Sun and the Moon